<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записки храмовника by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World), xima_aka_madhatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588814">Записки храмовника</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021'>WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xima_aka_madhatter/pseuds/xima_aka_madhatter'>xima_aka_madhatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Routine, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xima_aka_madhatter/pseuds/xima_aka_madhatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если храмовник потеряет свой рецепт на лириум? А если в комнатах магов начнется внезапный ремонт? Ответ на этот и многие другие животрепещущие вопросы вы можете узнать из обычного дневника рядового храмовника.</p><p>кулет: https://bsmith.ru/articles/armour/culet </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записки храмовника</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Что будет, если взять всратые случаи из моей жизни и работы, и смешать с гиперболизированной сатирой, подумала однажды автор. Что-то вот такое, как оказалось в итоге. В тексте множество аллюзий на нашу реальность, мат и выкрученный на максимум абсурд. И совершенно никакой серьезности. Или..?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Пятнадцатое Джустиниана 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Треверс сказал, что знает, где можно достать самогон. В Клоаке есть какой-то то ли эльф, то ли гном, который не очень-то печется о возрасте покупателей, лишь бы монеты в кошельке были. Вот только у нас их нет. Вот бы он придумал, где их достать. Тревс вообще башковитый малый.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать третье  Джустиниана 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Тревс нашел способ заработать монет. Пришлось побегать у каких-то контрабандистов на побегушках. Тревс сказал, чтобы я много не спрашивал и вообще язык за зубами держал — дольше проживу. Знала бы матушка, чем я занимаюсь, скрутила бы мне шею набок. Но если они будут платить, то почему нет? Мальчишкам моего возраста особо негде заработать, а у Джинни скоро день рождения. Она, конечно, заноза в заднице и плакса ужасная, но я все равно её люблю. Мать с отцом точно будут рады деньгам. А если спросят откуда, я что-нибудь придумаю. Или Тревс мне поможет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шестое  Августа 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мы все-таки купили самогона в Клоаке. Судя по вкусу гонят его из крысиного дерьма, не иначе! А уж как он в голову бьет! Нихрена не помню из вчерашнего. Голова гудит так, словно на неё нацепили мамкину любимую кастрюлю и колотят в неё что есть мочи.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Выяснил, что вчера было. Лучше бы я сдох где-нибудь в Клоаке! Стыдобища-то какая! Тревс рассказал, что я так напился, что два часа уговаривал какую-то статую не плакать, а потом разревелся сам. После чего сказал, что женюсь на ней и побежал искать свадебный наряд и преподобную мать, чтобы она нас обвенчала. Но споткнулся о порог “Висельника”, украл там бутылку прямо из-за стойки, а пока убегал от преследования, выпил содержимое. После чего в ночи заблевал в эльфинаже их огромное дерево. Тревс говорит, что насилу меня увел. Хорошо, что матушка с отцом спозаранку на работу уходят, не видели, как Тревс меня, как мешок с дерьмом, в дом заволок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не понимаю, почему этот засранец сам не напился до чертиков. Обидно ужасно! И стыдно! Этот засранец сегодня меня отвел к той самой статуе и ржал, как сивый мерин! Больше никогда алкоголя в рот не возьму. Уже вечер, а голова все еще раскалывается и кружится. Пришлось соврать матери, что отравился уличной едой. Получил еще и за то, что жрал что ни попадя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Девятое  Царепути 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Треверс совсем перестал выходить из дома. Раньше мы вечно бегали в порт или по Верхнему городу в поисках посильной работы. Но с месяц назад он стал каким-то угрюмым, молчал постоянно и практически не выходил гулять на улицу. А вчера я его увидел с отцом на рынке — он выглядел как кусок нажьего дерьма! Серьезно! Бледный как вурдалак, с огромными синяками под глазами, словно все эти недели не спал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это очень подозрительно. Вообще какая-то чертовщина происходит. Попытался пару раз к нему в гости зайти, так тётушка Айва сказала, что он болеет, хотя я точно знаю, что лекаря они не звали, я следил. Происходит что-то странное. И я узнаю что! Тревс мой лучший друг, почти брат!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать седьмое  Царепути 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мама думает, я совсем идиот что ли? Шушукается с отцом, но стоит мне войти в комнату, как делает вид, что они ничего не обсуждали. Но я чётко пару раз слышал, как она произнесла имя Треверса. Я всё равно выясню, что происходит.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать девятое  Царепути 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Это было… Чёрт! Жопа Создателя! Сиськи Андрасте! Так, ладно. По порядку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня ночью я тихонько пробрался к дому Треверса. Он же мой лучший друг! Я должен был узнать какого хрена происходит! Конечно, влезть в окно его комнаты было не очень умно, но… Треверса не было в комнате, да и все выглядело так, словно он в ней вообще не живет давно. А потом я услышал шаги за дверью — это бела тётушка Айва, она бормотала что-то себе под нос и плакала. Я не знаю какой демон меня дернул прокрасться за ней. Тётушка Айва взяла на кухне поднос с едой и спустилась в подвал. Я чуть в штаны не напрудил, пока крался вниз. Лестница скрипела так, что я думал, весь квартал слышит. Сердце билось где-то в горле и колени тряслись. Мне в жизни так страшно не было: в любой момент я мог попасться тетушке Айве или дядюшке Барту. Помню, как в голове бухало, словно туда засунули колокола главного собора. Но я никак не ожидал увидеть в подвале то, что увидел!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Треверс был привязан длинной веревкой за ногу к какой-то железной палке. Он сидел у стены на кровати и выглядел как привидение! Весь белый как полотно, тощий как щепка, глазищи одни на меня таращил. А потом стал завывать, что я мерзкий демон и должен оставить его в покое. А когда я попытался заткнуть ему рот, чтобы не переполошил весь дом, он подпалил голую землю вокруг нас! Я насилу ноги унес. До сих пор руки трясутся. Я знаю, почему он заперт в подвале. Лучше бы я не знал...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Тридцатое  Царепути 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Я не знаю, что делать. Весь день просидел в церкви. Но никакого Создателя, видимо, не существует! Иначе почему он проклял всех за проступок кучки идиотов?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я почти мужчина. Я должен… Должен уметь принимать важные решения…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Первое  Жнивеня 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сегодня я впервые видел храмовников.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня я в последний раз видел Треверса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня я плакал.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восьмое  Жнивеня 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мать говорит, что я поступил правильно. А Джинни все время плачет втихомолку. Я не понимаю почему. Тревс был моим другом, не её.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А я его предал. Отдал храмовникам. Но ведь родители держали его на веревке, как какое-то животное. А в башне он будет среди своих. Его там научат всему этому премудрому колдунству. Ведь научат же?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я же правильно поступил…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Черт!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тётушка Айва сегодня плюнула мне в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мир совсем не изменился. Только я больше не могу бегать с Треверсом тайком на пляжи Рваного Берега, вообще больше ничего с ним вместе не сделаю. У меня больше нет лучшего друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не знаю, что делать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шестнадцатое  Жнивеня 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вчера я принял </span>
  <span>решение</span>
  <span>. Было очень страшно, но я подошёл к храмовнику после церковной службы, пока мама о чем-то сплетничала с подругами. Сэр Эспер сказал, что в храмовники сразу не берут и я еще мал мечом махать, нужно сначала обучение в церкви пройти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мама взбесится. Но мне плевать. Треверс там совсем один. Потому что это я позвал храмовников.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четвертое  Харинга 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мама который день бесится, как одержимая. Грозилась, что дома запрёт, чтобы я и думать не смел в храмовники идти. Потом даже плакала. Но меня таким шантажом не возьмешь. Я решил, что буду храмовником. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отец хмурился весь вечер, но молчал. Он всегда такой, если обдумывает что-то важное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джинни все еще по ночам иногда плачет, словно у неё лучшего друга в Казематы увели. Я ее совсем не понимаю. Девчонки странные.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Седьмое  Харинга 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Отец согласился, чтобы я пошел обучаться в церковь. Мама с ним не разговаривает и постоянно плачет, словно я на войну собрался. Храмовники, между прочим, очень уважаемые люди и платят им хорошо. Иначе никто бы в храмовники не шел.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двенадцатое  Харинга 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Познакомился с ребятами на занятиях в церкви. Томми знает кучу сальных шуток и всякое про… </span>
  <em>
    <span>это самое</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Это потому что его мать портовая шлюха. У него еще три младших брата и две сестры-близняшки, поэтому его отдали в церковь. Мэрн тоже из портовых. Болтал не затыкаясь, у меня чуть уши не отвалились. О, чуть не забыл, еще Херлиф. Но он молчал все время и пялился как идиот куда-то в сторону колонн вечно. Может, у него не всё нормально с головой? Но церковь тогда не взяла бы его обучать на храмовника. Не взяла бы?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцатое  Харинга 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Пялились с Мэрном всё занятие на рыженькую послушницу, пока она что-то там про Андрасте и магов рассказывала. Ну и сиськи! Томми потом до конца дня нас невинными овечками обзывал. Будто мы поверим, что он уже с девчонкой был. Брехло!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Херлиф чуть в храмовнике, который у нас во второй части дня занятия ведет, дыру не прожег. Интересно, за что он так не любит сэра Тобиаса? Сэр Тобиас под конец занятия аж заикаться начал. Херлиф пугает. У него точно с головой что-то не то. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Одиннадцатое  Зимохода 8:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Послушницу с классными сиськами больше не видать. Теперь занятия ведет какая-то унылая солёная Скумбрия. Сегодня весь день учили песни Трансфигурации. Будто они помогут, если маг решит поджечь всё вокруг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Херлиф выучил наизусть всё, что рассказывал сэр Тобиас. Я не понимаю этого чудика. Я думал, сэр Тобиас ему не нравится, а он, оказывается, зубрила. Хотя всё также стрёмно пялится на храмовника все занятия. Лучше бы Скумбрию так взглядом сверлил, глядишь, она бы сбежала от нас.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восемнадцатое  Зимохода 8:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вчера мы с Мэрном натерли доску огромным куском мыла, который я стащил из дома. Скумбрия полчаса не могла понять, что происходит. Пока не потрогала доску пальцем. Мы думали она орать будет, а она нам три часа после занятий вещала о важности нашей будущей службы на благо церкви и простых людей. Я через полчаса слышал только бесконечное “бла-бла-бла”. Чуть не уснул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Томми после этой трехчасовой пытки заявил, что мы ничего не понимаем в розыгрышах. Он всего на год старше, а бесит ужасно! Словно эта разница в возрасте его самым умным делает. Заявил, что заставит Скумбрию орать так громко, что стекла в церкви полопаются. Будто это возможно. Она на то и Скумбрия – вечная унылость в голосе и на лице.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать первое  Зимохода 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ненавижу Томми! Мерзкий ублюдок! Попросил меня сегодня спросить у Скумбрии где находится Клитор и далеко ли от него Оргазм. Она аж побелела вся, а уж смотрела на меня так, словно сейчас превратится в дракона и откусит мне голову. Я думал это какие-нибудь странные гномьи названия! Томми во время обеда подробно расписал всё, будто знаток, и ржал над моей наивностью. Как же он бесит! Старше всего на год, а нос задирает так, словно самый умный.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Первое  Стража 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Томми, кажется, задался целью вывести Скумбрию из себя. Сегодня он приклеил в книгу, по которой она даёт занятия, срамные картинки. Страниц десять испортил. Было очень сложно делать вид, что мы ничего не знаем, когда она раскрыла книгу, а там клиторы, оргазмы и всё такое. Ух какое у неё лицо было в тот момент. Думаю, это потому что девица на одной картинке была страсть как похожа на Скумбрию. Она так побелела и чуть в обморок не хлопнулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из-за этой выходки нам назначили месяц дополнительных занятий.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четырнадцатое  Стража 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Из-за тех картинок нас всех заставили сидеть и переписывать всякие скучнющие церковные книги. Житие Андрасте, Песнь Света и прочее. Это настоящая пытка. Но я придумал развлечение: где-нибудь в середине страницы я пишу что-нибудь от себя. Так что теперь у сестры Андрасте огромные сиськи, она любовница гнома-великана и у них трое детей. Эта жизнь всяко лучше, чем быть убитой непонятно чем и почему. Все равно никто не будет читать все это.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать третье  Стража 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Спрятали с Мэрном яйцо за алтарем со свечами. Источник вони толпа из сестер церкви и храмовников почти неделю искала. Вонь стояла такая, что занятия пришлось прекратить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я помню, что хочу стать храмовником и помню для чего, но не понимаю — как нам помогут часы заучивания Песни Света. Иногда мне кажется, что нам пытаются в голову вбить, что маги и не люди вовсе. Но Треверс мой лучший друг! И он ТОЧНО человек! Даже если и маг.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Пятнадцатое  Джустиниана 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Совсем не было времени писать в дневник. После того, как сестры впихнули нам в головы всё, что можно про Андрасте, магов и церковь, за нас принялись храмовники.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тренировки даже с деревянным мечом утомляют. Руки неделю тряслись так, что перо в руки взять невозможно было. Иногда хочется все бросить и вернуться к родителям. Но я не могу сдаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По ночам я все еще вижу лицо Треверса и тот взгляд, что он бросает на меня, когда храмовники уводят его в круг.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать второе  Джустиниана 9:25  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сегодня узнал, что такое “дерьмодемон”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уже неделю на улице стоит страшная жара, а кто-то кинул в туалет при церкви пекарские дрожжи (или не пекарские). Дерьмом затопило двор аж до южного тренсепта. Пришлось отложить все службы — такая вонь стояла. А еще мухи! Целые тучи мух. Какой-то сумасшедший бегал вокруг храма и вопил, что конец света настал — мухи пришли сожрать нас всех.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как только к вечеру жара спала, всех учеников заставили выгребать дерьмо. Теперь мы — дерьмодемоны. Спать нас отправили в свинарник. Тут тоже воняет, так что мы не слишком выделяемся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы сначала думали, что потоп из говна Томми устроил, но он был в таком ужасе, когда нас заставили убирать наравне с новичками-храмовниками, что сразу стало ясно — у него бы мозгов не хватило на такую шутку. Если бы мы узнали, кто этот шутник, голову свернули бы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Один Херлиф только плечами пожал, разделся по пояс да пошел работать безропотно. Этому, видимо, что говно лопатами грести, что землю — всё одно. Ебанутый.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Пятое  Августа 9:27  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Нашел свой дневник. Давно сюда ничего не писал: унылая зубрежка и махание мечом, что тут писать? Иногда Херлиф что-то выкинет жуткое и смешное, да вот и все развлечения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За всё это время Треверса видел пару раз, и то издалека. Вид у него был такой, когда он меня увидал, словно он хочет мои кишки по всем казематам развесить. Ничего, вот пройду Посвящение, смогу с ним хоть парой слов перекинуться. Пусть это и против правил. Что-нибудь придумаю.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шестнадцатое  Волноцвета 9:27  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Через неделю у нас Посвящение. Настоящая церемония, важность которой невозможно переоценить. Но служивые усмехаются и говорят, что все это ерунда. Настоящее посвящение будет после полуночи — многолетняя традиция. Нарушивший её долго не пробудет в ордене. Или сам уйдет, или с ним что случится. В бараках ходят слухи, что каждый год на настоящем Посвящении пропадает два-три новобранца. Просто исчезают во время выполнения задания. Томми говорит, что все это брехня, но все видят, как он вздрагивает вечерами от громких звуков — боится! Мэрн тоже пытается строить из себя крутого, но выходит еще хуже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он неделю не мог спать, говорил, что кто-то скребется у него прямо над изголовью кровати. Чуть не плакал. Потом выяснилось, что кто-то по ночам ему под кровать ящик с крысами ставил, вот они и скреблись. Ходит обиженным на весь мир.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не переживаю за Посвящение. Видел Треверса на днях. Выглядел он вполне достойно, зыркнул на меня так неприязненно, а сам пальцами мне нашим тайным шифром сказал, что рад меня видеть. Тоже не хочет правила нарушать и чтобы кто-то понял, что мы знакомы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Правила здесь, все-таки, суровые. Не хочется подвергаться опасности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, вести дневник тоже та еще глупость, но я его надежно прячу, за столько лет никто не догадался и не догадается.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать четвертое  Волноцвета 9:27  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вчера было Посвящение. М-да. Переоценил я всё это нажье дерьмо. Хлебнули лириума из красивой чашки, послушали пафосную речь от храмовников и сестер церкви. Всё. А разговоров-то было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А вот вечером действительно началось все по-настоящему важное: традиционное Посвящение. Оказывается, каждый год новички пробираются в Церковь и натирают сиськи Андрасте до зеркального блеска. Той самой огромной статуи! А после раскладывают на алтаре трусы сестер, которые еще выкрасть как-то надо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пиздец. Я чуть не поседел, пока воровал трусы из прачечной (никто не уточнял, что они должны быть чистыми!), пока ребята, сменяя друг друга, терли статую.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Томми так старательно тёр, что у него член встал. Очень сложно было сдержаться, чтобы не ржать на весь храм. А уж как он смешно ковылял до Казематов! К протитуткам-то мы его не пустили, нечего ему трахаться, пока мы после такого стресса пытаемся в себя прийти!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восемнадцатое  Жнивеня 9:27</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сколько лет прошло, а у Томми так мозгов и не появилось. Зато появилось прозвище: Томми-кровавое-очко. Этот идиот решил, что утирать свою задницу привычными обрывками коры и старым тряпьем слишком старомодно. Спер у кладовщика рулон какой-то ваты, да подтерся от души. А вата-то оказалась зачарованная! Уж не знаю от чего и зачем её так зачаровали, но этот долбоёб себе очко раскреб до крови от ужасного жгучего зуда. Неделю в лазарете пролежал на пузе и пил запирающие зелья. А потом ему дали зелья от запора, так он еще три дня из клозета не вылезал. Даже спал там.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зато теперь никому в голову не придет лезть в каморку кладовщика. Мало ли что у него там еще лежит.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать девятое  Драккониса 9:28</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Слег с дизентерией. Потом подхватил краснуху. После чего буквально через месяц заболел инфлюэнией. Создатель словно меня наказать решил за то, что я нашел способ, как общаться с Тревсом. Прячем письма друг для друга в одном старом дупле в саду. Пишем детским шифром. Буквально пару строк. Иначе нас обоих ждет незавидная участь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лекарь сказал, что Создатель меня любит, раз я смог выкарабкаться после каждой болезни. Иронично.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зато я точно знаю, что Тревс меня простил и зла не держит. Я рассказал, что в храмовники только из-за него и пошел. Он сказал, что я идиот. Как в старые добрые времена.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Первое  Утешника 9:28</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мать с отцом приходили ко мне, просили поговорить с Джинни. Она отказывается замуж за сына кожевника идти. Мать всё плакала, что мол партия такая хорошая, а она нос воротит, говорит, что он рябой и не пойдет она за этого Отиса, даже если он вдруг наместником станет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обещался поговорить с ней. Хотя не особо-то верю, что она меня послушает. Джинни всегда строптивая была. В детстве не мог от нее отделаться — если хотела увязаться за нами с Тревсом, так увязывалась. Проще, наверное, заставить Черного Жреца признать власть Верховной Жрицы над собой, чем нашу Джинни в чем-то переубедить.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Одиннадцатое  Первопада 9:28</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Поговорил с Джинни. Ох и выросла же она! У нас разница всего в два года, но я как в ученики к храмовникам пошел, так почитай её и не видел. Да и не хотела она меня видеть. Все плакала и называла меня предателем, когда Тревса в Круг забрали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А встретился с ней и понял, чего она тогда как та кошка мне глаза выцарапать пыталась. Влюблена она в него была, оказывается. И до сих пор его любит. Сказала, чтобы матери передал, что не пойдет она замуж ни за какого Отиса. И вообще не за кого не пойдет, а в послушницы уйдет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И как она представляет себе мой разговор с матушкой? Она же все Казематы слезами зальет. Да еще и будет причитать, что-де я неблагодарный сын, бросил их с отцом, сестру свою благоразумию научить не могу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дерьмо…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восьмое  Стража 9:29</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ну всё, допрыгался Мэрн. Уж не знаю, что произошло, да только он так на лириум подсел, что мозги у него совсем прожарились. Пару дней назад совсем обезумел: ворвался посреди белого дня в мясную лавку, заявил, что в колбасе поселились демоны. А когда стража попыталась его задержать, схватил палку колбасы и попытался их отпиздить. И смех и грех.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не знаю, что теперь с ним будет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К слову о лириуме… Это то еще дерьмо. Я видел, что он делал со старыми вояками: у них словно мозги в дробилке побывали. Сэр Кедси забыл, как его зовут. Вообще все забыл, кроме того, что магов охранять надо. Да и это больше похоже на какую-то ненормальную одержимость. Его бы на пенсию отправить, да вот только никто не знает есть ли у него родственники, а сам он не помнит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это дерьмо пугает. Сколько понадобится мне, чтобы потерять рассудок? Или со временем я подсяду на это дерьмо и буду платить контрабандистам, как Мэрн? Вчера дежурил возле лазарета, слышал, как он орал от боли без приема очередной дозы лириума. Этот крик словно кожу с меня сдирал. Хотелось заткнуть уши и убежать подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Херлиф пришел заступать в караул, у меня дрожали руки от ужаса и страха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не мог спать после этого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь понимаю, что церковь держит нас на поводке. Он длиннее, чем у магов, но это все тот же поводок. И мы его выбираем сами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я сам все это выбрал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тревс пишет, что надо думать только о хорошем, стараться видеть только хорошее, иначе можно повредиться мозгами без всякой магии и лириума.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Думаю, он прав. Постараюсь здесь больше писать о хорошем, возможно, это поможет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восемнадцатое  Драккониса 9:29</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Распорядок дня у магов и храмовников пересматривался три раза. В итоге еще сильнее ужесточился. Иногда мне кажется, что срать скоро будем строго по приказу и строго отведенное количество минут. Идиотизм.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С Тревсом не могу видеться. Опасно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сам этот дневник уже сплошная опасность и возложение головы на плаху.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через две недели у меня увольнительная на сутки, отнесу дневник домой и спрячу. Тревсу надо будет написать, чтобы не подставлял себя и перестал слать мне записки. Боюсь за него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, чуть позже станет получше и можно будет возобновить нашу тайную переписку. Надеюсь, эти драконовские меры временные.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четырнадцатое  Первопада 9:29</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Не могу не вести дневник. Слишком сильна привычка… Драконовский распорядок никуда не делся, вот только соблюдать его 24/7 ни у кого нет сил. Да и обысков в комнатах храмовников не проводят, в отличие от комнат магов. Там любят пошерстить. Да еще и внезапно, без предупреждения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще-то это пиздец как утомляет: только ты вечером соберешься запрятаться в клозете со срамными картинками и от души подрочить, как лейтенант устраивает построение и обыск у магов. Хотя пару раз я находил весьма занимательные антиванские трактаты о любви с картинками. На некоторых из них люди разве что в уши друг другу члены не суют. Хотя, это был только первый том, может во втором и сували. А ведь у кого нашел! У такой нежнейшей и трепетной фиалки с виду! Русая косища до пояса, глаза голубые и огромные, что твои озера, ресницами так хлопала и даже не покраснела, только подмигнула, когда никто не видел, и кусок пергамента сунула между страниц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я после отбоя в бумажку глянул, а там номер страницы, время глубоко заполночь и одно слово “ кладовка с архивом для накладных”. Ну я номер странички открыл и охренел — кому вообще понадобится заниматься сексом в такой позе! Но фантазию было уже не остановить. Как представил, как мы будем балансировать: я — на лопатках, она — на моем члене, кровь от головы отлила и мозги отказали. Иначе я бы задался вопросом “какая к черту кладовка с архивом для накладных?” До утра лазил по подсобным помещениям, трижды чуть не попался патрулю, один раз видел рыцаря-капитана, дважды — трахающихся храмовников и четырежды — магов. Кладовку так и не нашел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пришел на дежурство уставшим, невыспавшимся и злым. А эта ведьма сидит себе в главном зале так чинно: ладошки на коленочках, ресницами хлопает и вид имеет бывшей проститутки, ушедшей в монастырь блюсти целибат. Придушить хотелось её. А она меня увидела — рожу мою недовольную — в кулачок прыснула, нагоняй от учителя получила. Вся такая красивая и смешливая. Ну не смог я толком на нее разозлиться. Сам же дурак! Повелся, как сопляк, сисек не видавший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но книжку все равно себе оставил.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двенадцатое  Зимохода 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Херлиф опять потерял части своего кулета. Я не знаю, что он с ним делает, но пришлось из-за этого идиота проторчать на складе полдня, а подходящих пластин так и не нашлось, так что пусть ходит и светит задницей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На всякий случай поменял замок на сундуке с доспехами и повесил дополнительный. Не хочу с утра недосчитаться пластин на жопе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прибыл новый рыцарь-капитан. Выглядит так, словно видел некоторое дерьмо. Говорят, он был в башне на озере Каленхад. Не завидую ему. Но у нас-то такого дерьма не будет, рыцарь-командор Мередит женщина хоть и сурового нрава, но толковая.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать третье  Зимохода 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Потерял рецепт на лириум. Пришлось идти в канцелярию. Ирма потребовала заполнить форму о том, что я не заполнял форму о потере рецепта на этой неделе, форму о потере рецепта, форму о получении рецепта, форму о получении  лириума в прошлом месяце, форму о не получении дополнительного лириума в этом месяце и форму номер семь. Потом оказалось, что моя фамилия в бумагах написана с ошибкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Полтора часа пытался доказать этой карге, что я это я. Ты меня чуть не каждый день видишь, какого хрена!? Доказал после предоставления архивной копии о моём поступлении на службу, где фамилия была написана с ошибкой, а потом исправлена в сноске внизу, которую ЕСТЕСТВЕННО никто не заметил. Думал, что получу новый рецепт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но на складе лириума оказалось, что форма номер семь недействительна, потому что старого образца, а нужна нового, её только неделю назад ввели. За новой пришлось идти к начальнику канцелярии, но на месте его не оказалось. Ирма, сука крашеная (в жизни не поверю, что в таком возрасте патлы её такие рыжие не из-за этих алхимических эликсиров из антивы!) ехидненько так сказала, что Роберт ушёл на обед и она понятия не имеет, когда он вернётся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проторчал под дверью полтора часа (я замерял!). Но после того, как Роберт пришёл, то заперся в кабинете ещё на полчаса и никого не пускал. Когда эта скотина косорылая всё же впустил меня, то пришлось ещё полчаса выслушивать его нытьё о тяготах его работы. Когда я воткнул с понимающим видом в его стол табельный кинжал, выдал мне нужную форму сразу же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Направился к Ирме, а она уже собиралась уходить. На мой вопрос, почему так рано, ответила, что и так задержалась, обычно она уходит за час до конца рабочего дня. Когда я, с пониманием кивая, всадил второй табельный кинжал в столешницу, она быстро заполнила новый бланк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда я выходил из канцелярии, солнце грустно катилось к закату. Пришёл на склад лириума, а там табличка — “учёт”. Проплакал под дверью два часа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но сейчас уже всё хорошо. Патрик, наш новенький маг, напоил меня успокаивающим чаем. Говорил что-то про ромашку засушенную с какими-то грибами и очень понятливо улыбался. Хороший малый.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Третье  Драккониса 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Оказалось, что ромашковый чай Патрика был с какими-то запрещёнными грибами. Посадили пацана в одиночную камеру на месяц (хорошо, что не усмирили). Весь чай сожгли. Жаль, мне нравился, очень успокаивал. Меня даже походы к Ирме раздражать перестали. А её - наоборот. Не знаю, как теперь ходить за рецептами на лириум без чая-то.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Пятнадцатое  Драккониса 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Херлиф погнул кулет в пяти местах. Всей казармой пытались понять - КАК? Он загадочно молчит и улыбается.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать первое  Драккониса 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Познакомился в “Висельнике” с отличным мужиком, Хоуком звать. Сыграли в “Порочную добродетель”. Проиграл половину месячного жалования. Но оно того стоило! У него там в подругах такая шикарная красотка ходит. Я чуть глаза себе о её сиськи не сломал. Потом еще полночи в казарменном туалете дрочил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Интересно, ей нравятся цветы? Где-то слышал, что бабы цветы любят.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Седьмое  Облачника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Цветы Изабелле не нравятся. Отдала их какой-то тощей эльфийке из эльфинажа. А потом залпом выпила кружку того пойла, что в “Висельнике” выдают за эль. А потом ещё одну, пока я пытался допить первую. Дальше ничего не помню. Проснулся в канаве в порту без штанов, на члене призовая ленточка. До рассвета пытался понять: что произошло и за что мой член получил приз. Не вспомнил, но очень надеюсь, что это от Изабеллы. Пошёл искать хоть какие-нибудь штаны по ящикам в порту. Нашёл. Хоук был прав, они там повсюду. Пока возвращался в казармы, много думал о том, зачем кто-то прячет свои рваные штаны по всему городу. Или это разные люди? Общество какое-то тайное?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Призовую ленточку повесил на стену у кровати. Жаль, не могу рассказать ребятам, как её получил. Но всё ещё немного горжусь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Десятое  Облачника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Видел Т. Выглядит хорошо. Поспрашивал осторожно про него у ребят. Он на хорошем счету. Рад, что могу за ним присматривать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двенадцатое  Облачника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Странно такое писать, но парни что-то уж зачастили в “Розу”. Говорят там какая-то диковинка с Востока страсть как хороша. Девочки у мадам Лусины ничего, но ходить всем орденом к одной? Это как спать друг с другом. Не понимаю, зачем такая сложность, когда клозеты после третьего ночного караула всегда пусты и не патрулируются по старой доброй традиции: идите да трахайтесь. Нет, подавай им эту Ильнуру, или как её там. И ладно бы она стоила, как обычные девчонки, так она в два раза дороже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уилмод сказал, что я жлоб и руки у меня в мозолях от дрочки в старый носок. Ну я и перекосил ему нос своими мозолистыми руками. Сопляк! Еще в орден не вступил, а хавалку уже раскрывает на служивых. Настроение до конца дня насмарку. Вот уж пошли новобранцы! Дерзкие соплежуи! Мы с Херлифом в свое время перед старшими по ордену в струнку вытягивались, а эти? Тьфу! Берут всех кого не попадя!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Семнадцатое  Облачника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Уилмода давненько не видать. Кто-то говорит, что последний раз его видели у борделя, кто-то говорит, что в казармах видели. Но никто толком ничего не знает... Вот нажье дерьмо! Половина взвода видела, как я ему нос свернул. Если с этим муднем что-то случилось, то у меня дела швах… Рыцарь-капитан Каллен ходит мрачнее тучи. Если меня вздрючат из-за этого сукина сына, я его точно зарою в садочке командора!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Тринадцатое  Волноцвета 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Каллен решил устроить общий смотр в конце месяца. Наш лейтенант как с цепи из-за этого сорвался и гоняет теперь нас по плацу, как одержимый. Сказал, что его рота не может упасть в грязь лицом перед новым начальством. Да из-за этих тренировок мы  забралом в плац все на смотре попадаем от усталости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Херлифа новый кулет сваливается, так бедняга похудел! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ненавижу, когда приходит новое начальство — у нижестоящего крыша едет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вчера лейтенант влепил Тому три наряда, за плохо начищенный нагрудник. Вообще-то начищен он был охренеть как! Лейтенант даже странную сыпь, которая у него на роже после похода в бордель появилась, разглядел. Да так разорался, что, мол, у Тома пятна по всей кирасе, что у меня уши заложило.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лучше бы меня отправили в наряд. Лейтенант совсем свихнулся: гонял нас под дождём по плацу в полном обмундировании. Натер сапогами ноги. Но это херня! Мокрый гульфик натёр член. Теперь ссу через слёзы, потому что взять в руки собственный хер не могу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каллен ходит мрачнее тучи. Зыркает на всех так, словно из нас демоны могут полезть, как из магов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чует моя жопа, что происходит какое-то дерьмо, о котором простым служакам не рассказывают.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцатое  Волноцвета 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хоук — святой человек! Попросил какого-то своего друга-целителя продать мне мазь. Хрен знает что там намешано, но теперь могу подержаться за собственный хер! Ещё ни одно случайное знакомство в Киркволле не было настолько полезным.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Третье  Джустиниана 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Прав был Варрик, когда говорил, что лучше переплатить в “Розе”, чем спать со шлюхами в порту. Никогда не забуду, как тайком ночью в подвале Реанон своей магией огня всё выжигала ТАМ! Ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким униженным. Хорошо, что мы друг друга с детства заем, а её переводят в Оствик. Потому что после такого смотреть ей в глаза я бы не смог. Больше никаких шлюх в порту!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Надо бы спросить у Хоука, нет ли у его друга-целителя мази от всякого срамного. Так, на всякий случай.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восьмое  Джустиниана 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лейтенант приказал не выдавать Херлифу больше кулеты. За последний месяц он испортил ТРИ! Вся рота теперь его боится. А он ходит и загадочно улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я было решил устроить тотализатор на тему того, ЧТО он с этой частью доспеха делает, но он смотрел на меня так долго и пристально за обедом, что я передумал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец-то дали увольнительную! Собираюсь всю ночь пить в “Висельнике”. Надеюсь встретить там Хоука и его компанию. В основном Изабеллу, конечно. Вот только как бы так спросить о ленточке, чтобы она не поняла, что я нихрена не помню. Срамиться неохота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если уж кто-то и знает, что произошло, то это Варрик. Надеюсь, мне не придется отвалить ему половину недельного жалования за эту информацию.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать восьмое  Джустиниана 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вчера, наконец-то, смог попасть в казармы! Рыдал, обнимая койку. Сраный карантин!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В общем в тот проклятущий вечер пошёл я в “Висельник”. Пили до утра как черти. А утром — бах! — порт и нижний город перекрыты, потому что портовые рабочие, как один, обосрали все портовые закоулки и заблевали в придачу! Повсюду паника. Стража перекрыла все лазейки, даже через Клоаку. Короче, в Казематы меня не пустили. Сказали, пока наместник не скажет, карантин не снимут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пришлось остаться в "Висельнике". Это хорошо, что я номер успел снять. Прямо рядом с шикарными апартаментами Варрика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Первую неделю помню смутно — бухал на радостях как не в себя. Когда ещё удастся пить и не ходить на работу. Тем более Хоук решил, что раз уж вести о карантине застали его в "Висельнике", то это отличный повод домой вообще не возвращаться. Всё же хороший он мужик, хоть и собачник, уговорил Варрика пару раз устроить всеобщую гулянку за его счёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На второй неделе просто пить стало скучно, так что стали играть в “Порочную добродетель”. Проиграл казённый доспех. Весь, вплоть до гульфика. Пиздец. Так и не понял, нахрена гному храмовничий доспех. Но свезло — Хоук уговорил обменять доспех на пару услуг, когда ему или его друзьям что понадобится. Ну, думаю всё будет нормально. Рад, что не придется отдавать доспехи. Потому что хрен знает, что бы я врал в казармах. Хватает одного Херлифа и его бесконечной эпопеи с кулетами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После второй недели всем стало невыносимо скучно (в основном Хоуку, на самом-то деле). До сих пор не понимаю, ЧТО на меня нашло, но нашёл себя в компании нетрезвого Хоука и Варрика, когда мы уже развесили всё нижнее бельё местных монашек вдоль рынка в нижнем городе. Пытаюсь вспомнить КАК и КОГДА мы его воровали, но в голове белый шум и пустота. Зато утро после началось бодро — с пронзительных криков женщин на улице и душераздирающего “ХОУК” от Изабеллы. Оказывается, он ночью переодел её в церковные вещи, куда-то запрятав её потрясающий наряд. Потом ещё несколько дней ходил с огромным синяком в пол-лица, а Изабелла в церковных шмотках, потому что Хоук забыл по пьяни, куда спрятал ее вещи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Положение спас Карвер, пришедший за братом и принесший её вещи. Оказалось, пьяный Хоук заявился домой, спрятал в подпол что-то и ушёл кутить дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще-то этот сраный карантин был не так и плох, пока всех не обязали обматываться тряпками, чтобы не дышать друг на друга болезнью. Потому что помимо самих портовых рабочих, теперь срались их семьи. Какие-то целители из верхнего города решили, что болячка передается по воздуху. Так что обязали всех носить эти тряпки на лице. Но не это было самым ужасным! Самым ужасным было то, что В “ВИСЕЛЬНИКЕ” ЗАПРЕТИЛИ ПИТЬ! И стражу обязали следить за исполнением этих смехотворных требований. Естественно, это подобие служителей закона тут же обмотались тряпками по самые глаза и пошли штрафовать граждан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так как, ЕСТЕСТВЕННО,  никто в “Висельнике” не прекратил пить, каждый день приходилось платить в карманы этим блюстителям наживы. Хотя была пара неподкупных и серьезных ребят. В общем, скоро денег не осталось. Пришлось брать в долг у Варрика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пытался узнать про чёртову ленточку на своём члене. Варрик как услышал краем уха про ленточку, так остаток дней с меня не слезал — просил рассказать историю. Даже сулил долг списать. Но хренушки! Попасть в его книжки? Ладно бы в героическом образе, но кто знает куда этого краснобая язык и фантазия доведут!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хорошо, что карантин сняли. Оказалось, что рабочие нашли какой-то груз с просроченными документами, который в порту второй месяц лежал на самом дальнем складе, вскрыли его, обожрались какой-то стухшей дряни, потому что “не пропадать же добру”, накормили родственников, а те решили в свою очередь загнать втридорога эти иноземные деликатесные фрукты всем желающим. До сих пор не понимаю, как можно было кому-то впарить эти воняющие портянками фрукты, да еще и за нехилые деньги!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня вернувшихся из карантина никто не трогает, но завтра… Ух, представить не могу, как будет говниться лейтенант, что мы столько времени от строевой и нарядов отлынивали!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четырнадцатое  Утешника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В прошлом месяце заказали краску для ремонта в казармах. Спасибо, что не в Зимоход, сейчас-то можно будет койки на плац вытащить и спать там. Охрененная романтика — жопы всякой мерзости кровососущей подставлять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня эту краску привезли. Давно не видел, чтобы у Сэма так лицо раздувалось и краснело, как от сегодняшних криков. Не в курсе, кто из хозяйственников накосячил, но краску прислали розовую. РОЗОВУЮ, КАК ПИЗДА ДЕВСТВЕННИЦЫ!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не представляю, что будет, если казармы выкрасят в это. А о реакции рыцаря-капитана и самой Мередит даже думать страшно!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шестнадцатое  Утешника 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мередит была в ярости. Сказала, что заставит нас выкрасить собственные доспехи этой краской, раз мы шуты некомпетентные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Херлиф прямо из строя предложил перекрасить крыло магов этой краской. Я в тот момент ему уже погребальную песнь спеть успел, потому что этот больной на голову ублюдок точно не выжил бы после вмешательства в бурную речь рыцаря-командора. Но нет! Мередит эта идея пришлась по душе. Завтра приступим к ремонту — все, кто не в карауле, будут заняты покраской.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну, могло быть и хуже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но, Создатель, Херлиф меня пугает. У него точно нет инстинкта самосохранения!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четвёртое  Царепути 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Маги немного охренели, конечно, когда мы притащились к ним с этой жуткой розовой краской. Оно и немудрено — ремонта лет двадцать не было! А тут ещё и силами храмовников. Полуголых храмовников — потому что никто не хотел отстирывать рубахи от этого розового дерьма потом. И я готов поставить свои доспехи на то, что близнецы Райли пялились на мою задницу. С близнецами у меня еще никогда не было. Но чёртов устав. Почему за все эти годы туда не внесли поправок типа: “если никто не против, то пусть”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, я всё понимаю, но чёрт, это же БЛИЗНЕЦЫ! А у меня секса уже хрен знает сколько не было. Как и увольнительных… Теперь придётся бегать ночью в клозет дрочить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жизнь несправедлива!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зачем я пошёл в храмовники?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Девятое  Царепути 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вчера ночью в клозетах столкнулся с близнецами. Сначала было неловко — они на меня подрочить вышли, а я на них. Впрочем потом мы взяли друг друга в руки и сделали то, ради чего пришли. И немножечко больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И это было одно из лучших решений в моей жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И одно из самых тупых тоже. Если кто-то узнает, то нас всех ждёт… Даже думать не хочу о том, что нас ждёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучше сниму шлюху в “Розе” или попробую еще раз удачи с Изабеллой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Одиннадцатое  Царепути 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>ПРЕСВЯТАЯ ЖОПА АНДРАСТЕ, ВОТ ЭТО БЫЛ АД! Рота Джозефа просрала ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ МАГИЧЕСКИХ ПОСОХОВ! Пятьдесят, мать их, магических посохов просто взяли и потеряли! Их лейтенант орал так, что слышно, небось, было в Верхнем городе! А уж как орала Мередит! Каллен не орал, просто смотрел на всех ТАК, что парни чуть не убились, расследуя это дело. Джозеф было предложил устроить магам допрос с пристрастием, потому что клялся, что его ребята бы никогда! Что именно бы они “никогда” так и осталось загадкой, потому что Каллен вызвал его к себе и три дня Джозефа никто не видел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А через три дня он появился в казематах злой, как древняя драконица, и рассказал, что кто-то поставил чёртовы посохи у самых ворот Казематов и забыл про них. А ушлый торговец из Антивы просто забрал ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ДОБРОТНЫХ ПОСОХОВ и укатил куда-то в сторону Оствика. Ух и ор стоял! В общем, теперь Джозеф должен возместить всю стоимость украденного из своего жалованья. Не видать ему больше девочек из “Розы” и попоек в “Висельнике”. Хорошо, что голова на плечах осталась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это же надо… Пятьдесят посохов просрать...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Семнадцатое  Жнивеня 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Напился вчера в “Висельнике” с Хоуком и его друзьями. Осмелел настолько, что предложил Изабелле секс. Готовился к этому несколько дней! Даже купил какую-то особую мазь в лавочке в нижнем городе. Продавец, скотина косорылая, обещал неописуемый эффект! Мол, рецепт от какого-то ферелденского целителя. Намазал хрен и незабываемая ночь гарантирована! Да, эффект был неописуем и ночь незабываема! Ух бля!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Намазал я хрен этой мазью, а он ЗАСВЕТИЛСЯ КАК ГРЁБАННЫЕ ГЛУБИННЫЕ ГРИБЫ! Изабелла так ржала, что ни о каком сексе уже речи и не шло. Андрастовы панталоны, никогда не забуду вид своего сморщенного светящегося хрена и этот раскатистый смех Изабеллы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Думаю сбежать из города…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Двадцать седьмое  Жнивеня 9:30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сиськи Андрасте, ну наконец-то эта срань с командировочными закончилась!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Получил назначение в Оствик: там нужно помочь с охраной магов, а потом их перевезти в наш Круг. Ирма выдала командировочный лист, отправился в бухгалтерию, но там выяснилось, что пункт назначения перепутали и написали Старкхевен. Пришлось три дня заполнять хренову тучу бумажек, чтобы Ирма, карга старая, всё-таки дала мне нормальный лист с правильным пунктом назначения. Обрадованный, поспешил в бухгалтерию, но ОПЯТЬ выяснилось, что в бумагах ошибка — ОПЯТЬ в фамилии. Наученный горьким опытом, сразу же направился в архив за бумагами о приёме на службу. Архивариус был у лекаря, а его подручный, тупой, как жареный наг, не мог найти мои документы ПЯТЬ ГРЁБАННЫХ ЧАСОВ! Пришлось коротать время метанием ножей прямо в доски старых стеллажей, что ускорило процесс (а то этот идиот еще пять часов провозился бы!). Проверил копии бумаг и наличие всех печатей и подписей трижды — научен горьким опытом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После того, как и фамилия и пункт назначения были вписаны правильно, я всё же добрался до бухгалтерии. Но там был обед (ДВА С ПОЛОВИНОЙ ЧАСА, АРХИДЕМОН ИХ СНОШАЙ!), а потом меня отправляли от одной нафталиновой полуслепой бабульки к другой, потому что никто из них не занимается командировочными! Так и не смог ничего выяснить — рабочий день подошёл к концу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На следующий день прибежал к ним с самого раннего утра, но опять пришлось ждать, потому что СРАНАЯ ПЛАНЁРКА! Я думал, что вот теперь уж точно получу свои командировочные, но нет! Эти мерзкие бабки разошлись по кабинетам и стали пить чай! ГРЕБАННЫЙ, МАТЬ ИХ, ЧАЙ! Пока я не приставил меч к горлу какой-то выползшей в коридор старухе, ничто с мёртвой точки не сдвинулось. Зато потом очень быстро выяснили кто занимается командировочными.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И лишь потом я понял, что это была большая стратегическая ошибка — выданной суммы хватило бы разве что купить самый тёмный и вонючий угол в какой-нибудь придорожной таверне, не то чтобы снять приличную комнату, а питаться на эти деньги можно было бы только свежесобранным в лесу эльфийским корнем и собственноручно добытыми нагами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пришлось распотрошить свои личные непропитые в “Висельнике” неприкосновенные запасы. Завтра выдвигаюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Видел в городе Хоука с приятелями (познакомился с тем знаменитым целителем Андерсом, какой-то нервный мужик, постоянно на меня пялился так, что глаза чуть не выпали из орбит), он собрался в какую-то экспедицию на Глубинные тропы. Эх, отчаянный он мужик. Надеюсь, не сгинет там!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Четырнадцатое  Драккониса 9:31</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Удивился, встретив Хоука в “Висельнике”. Я уж думал, он в нижний город после своего триумфального возвращения и ходить не будет. Ан нет, сидел за своим любимым столиком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его мелкий брат, к слову, к нам на службу пришёл. Хороший малый, с оружием обращаться умеет, мускулов гора. Вон даже Мередит понравился. Она его частенько по плацу в одних штанах и босого гоняет вместе с новыми рекрутами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Могу её понять, задница у него в этих штанах что надо. Но я к нему точно не сунусь, после того, как он съездил пару раз Конраду по роже, когда тот его в душе за задницу хватать начал. Потом всем взводом поддакивали, что этот идиот на мыле поскользнулся и рожу сам себе разукрасил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потому что дела так не делаются. Но Конрад из Тантерваля к нам приехал, у них там явно другие нравы. Ну ничего, еще пару раз в зубы получит и поймёт, что тут у нас в душе никто никого не трахает без взаимного на то согласия.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восьмое  Утешника 9:31</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Конрад всех заебал. В печенках сидит, сил нет. Уж не знаю, какие там нравы в Тантервале… Хотя, может он там всех тоже достал и его к нам отправили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Недавно сожрал оставленные Херлифом пирожные. Оставленные НА ТУМБОЧКЕ У КРОВАТИ Херлифа! Не на общем столе, не на подоконнике, а на </span>
  <span>ебанной прикроватной тумбочке</span>
  <span>. Все знают, что Херлиф свои пирожные обожает. А я с ним еще в учениках хаживал, знаю, на что он способен, если задастся целью. Вспомнить только тот случай с дерьмом. Кто бы мог подумать, что это его проделка. А все потому, что кто-то из молодых храмовников его как-то там оскорбил. Как именно, мне мне до сих пор не рассказал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Короче, делал ставки сам с собой, как быстро Херлиф превратит жизнь этого идиота в ад.  Не прошло и недели, и на строевом смотре Конрад из своего походного вещмешка достал вместо форменного исподнего полный костюм красоток из “Розы”. Даже подвязки для чулков нашлись. У Каллена ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Конрад с матерными восклицаниями выкладывает все это добро на плац. Даже у лейтенанта рожу не перекосило и глаза из орбит не полезли (пока Каллен не объявил смотр оконченным). Вот уж тогда ор стоял выше Виммарских гор. По итогу отправили Конрада дежурить в лечебнице: утки от говна очищать, из-под лежачих больных бельишко в прачечную носить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И если бы на этом все закончилось! Он вечером все утки начистит, а с утра они все опять в говне! И так всю неделю! Старший лекарь был в ярости. Пошел жаловаться лейтенанту. Ох и лицо у него было, когда Конрад клялся, что говно магическим образом само появляется. Он даже список из магов, которые на него зуб могли точить, принес! Кажется, тогда у лейтенанта от крика впервые голос-то и сорвался.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Пятнадцатое  Жнивеня 9:31</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>За прошедший месяц мы шесть раз осматривали комнаты магов. Я, может, многого и не понимаю и не знаю, но никаких оснований не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Идиотизм.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Первое  Стража 9:32</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сверху пришел новый приказ об экономии в связи с урезанным в этом году финансированием. Теперь при получении носков на складе нужно расписываться в бланке, а в конце года возвращать на склад ровно то же количество носков, что указано в ведомости выдачи. Даже не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот уж не думал, что буду следить за тем, чтобы никто из сослуживцев не решился на отчаянную кражу моих носков, если вдруг что-то сделал со своими.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Тридцатое  Волноцвета 9:32</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Узнал вчера, что Хью — несет службу канцеляристом — нашел, как отомстить начальству в Орлее за идиотизм с носками. Стал каждый месяц слать отчет о количестве пойманных в офицерской столовой мух. Так эти чинуши уже сколько месяцев принимали эти писульки, что по итогу кто-то возмутился, что храмовники из других Кругов не шлют отчеты. Мол, не выполняют своих обязанностей. Сегодня к Хью приезжал служивый из Старкхевена, чтобы узнать что за предписание и какие бланки нужны для заполнения. Ну наш Хью и нахреначил ему бланк. И рожа у самого такая серьезная! Объясняет сидит: в эту колонку недельное количество пойманных мух, вот здесь итог за месяц. Но если мух поймано не было, говорит, то лучше не сообщать, а чуть-чуть отчет поправить, хоть парочку, да вписать, а то подозрительно это — были-были мухи, а тут р-раз и исчезли. Вдруг проверку пришлют, выяснить что у вас там происходит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я чуть не задохнулся от сдерживаемого смеха. Когда старкхевенский храмовник ушел, Хью так мстительно прошипел: “пусть потом объясняют Верховной Жрице это дерьмо!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все еще очень внимательно бдю за своими носками, но чувствую себя немного отомщенным... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Первое  Августа 9:33</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Конрад спелся с сэром Алриком. Не хочется говорить, что кто-то из храмовников — нажье дерьмо, а не человек, но по-другому Алрика язык не повернется назвать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У этого старикашки явно винтиков не хватает в голове. Он столько отчетов на магов строчит и стольких из-за него усмиряют, что даже мне не по себе. Но что обычный служака может сделать? Попытался невзначай завести разговор с лейтенантом, но меня недвусмысленно заткнули.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стараюсь присматривать за Т., но боюсь, что могу как-то его этим подставить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Радуют только слухи о Хоуке, который, </span>
  <em>
    <span>якобы</span>
  </em>
  <span>, помогает магам. Нельзя относиться к магам, как к бешеным собакам и ждать, что они не укусят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раньше у меня не было никаких сомнений в стиле управления Мередит. Но сейчас… Слишком уж все сурово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хочется вмешаться и что-то сделать, но и голову на плечах сохранить охота.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Семнадцатое Жнивеня 9:33</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Узнал, что Алрик насиловал магичек под угрозой усмирения. Мерзкий сукин сын! И ведь со своими прихвостнями выбирали самых юных, самых пугливых, только-только оторванных от родителей! Как представлю, что он с ними делал, хочется пойти и надругаться над тем, что от него осталось после убийства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я ведь знал, чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. Но такого даже представить себе не мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конрада неизвестные зарубили в Клоаке вместе с Алриком и другими его дружками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Очень надеюсь, что умирали они мучительно долго.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Третье  Харинга 9:33</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Раньше кунари меня не волновали. Ну сидят в порту и сидят. У меня своих забот полны портки: как бы с Т. чего не случилось, Джинни опять с родителями поссорилась. Ни в какую замуж не идёт. Так что не было мне до них дела.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в последнее время воздух словно вибрирует, как перед грозой. Вот только здесь всё парой молний не ограничится. Кабы в городе дождя из кунарийского огня не случилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Давеча пил с Варриком в “Висельнике”, так он мне обмолвился, что Хоук, вроде как, с Аришоком знаком и пытается с ним контакт наладить, да только проще орлейскую иератрицу на секс в чистом поле уговорить. Но, надеюсь, все у него получится. Если не у него, то у кого?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Будто нам с магами мало головной боли! Мередит всё сильнее закручивает гайки: внезапные обыски в комнатах, внезапные беседы, пристальное наблюдение. Никогда не думал, что буду сомневаться в ее методах работы. Понимаю, что она стремится к порядку и безопасности, да только даже самые тихие и покладистые маги уже воют от такого обращения. Переживаю за Т., как бы он глупостей не наделал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С каждым днем все становится только хуже. Дневник уже даже доставать не хочется — никаких сил нет писать весь происходящий идиотизм. Сейчас даже абсурдные случаи не кажутся смешными… Вот недавно у нас потеряли лейтенанта другой роты. Четыре дня искали втихомолку, чтобы скандала и паники не разводить, а нашли в самой дальней подсобке “Розы” — в какой-то блестящей коже, с кляпом во рту и огромным резным членом в жопе. Как потом выяснилось — не заплатил какой-то проститутке, так еще и грозился бордель прикрыть, друзьями в ратуше и среди аристократов козырял. Ну дамочка и пообещала ему антиванское небо в алмазах…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И ведь смешно было, когда мы дверь открыли, а он на нас глаза пучит, мычит что-то с этим членом в заднице, а пишу и ничего-то толком не чувствую, кроме какой-то заскорузлой усталости…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Восьмое Стража 9:34</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Херлиф подал в отставку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я бы мог сказать, что шокирован, но — нет. Немного удивлен — возможно. Без него служба уже не будет той, что прежде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Надеюсь, он будет счастлив в Антиве со своим любовником. Хотя и не представляю, как он будет справляться без лириума.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Последние месяцы я тоже малодушно подумывал о том, чтобы уйти со службы. Но каждый раз вспоминаю ту ужасную ломку, когда поставка лириума задержалась, а запаса у меня не осталось. Я честно надеялся не писать в дневнике об этом. Вроде как, не было записи, значит и в действительности не было, так — страшный сон, не более. Но я до сих пор помню, как вены словно выворачивало, вырывало раскаленными клешнями, до белизны перед глазами. Помню, как меня тошнило так сильно, что я чуть не захлебнулся собственной рвотой, а каждый щорох вокруг превращался в колокольный набат и бил прямо в мозг. Хотелось сделать что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Очнулся я в лазарете, привязанный к вкрученной в пол железной койке. Тогда-то я и узнал, что у каждого храмовника есть запрятанная на такой вот случай доза лириума.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если что-то произойдет с поставкой, если ты потеряешь рецепт, если… сотня, тысяча этих если. И ты знаешь, видишь, к чему приводит лириум. Каждый день ты видишь теряющих рассудок старых (хотя не такие уж они и старые) храмовников, но еще хуже те, кто опустился на самое дно, как Самсон. Мне страшно потерять человеческий облик и превратиться в дрожащую тварь, чей мир сузился до горстки голубоватой пыли... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В последнее время приходится все чаще и чаще напоминать себе, зачем я здесь — Т.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просто нужно помнить об этом. Возможно, для этого я и достаю дневник из тайника в последнее время?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шестнадцатое Волноцвета 9:35</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ситуация с кунари становится все напряженнее. Что-то надвигается. Попросил Джинни присматривать за родителями и быть осторожной, ведь нам совсем перестали давать увольнительные в город.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Девятнадцатое Жнивеня 9:35</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мы прошли ад и выжили. Мы сбежали. Мы свободны! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бочка из смеси кунарийской узколобой упертости, городского недоверия и религиозных фанатиков все же рванула. Мне казалось тогда, что мы попали в ад. Что Создатель решил сжечь мир дотла, начав с Киркволла. Но именно в этот момент мне пришла другая — абсурдная, вдохновляющая и пугающая мысль — СБЕЖАТЬ! Воспользоваться суматохой в городе и исчезнуть..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я не думал о возможной неудаче, о лириумных ломках и скудости своей заначки. Вообще ни о чем не думал, если честно. И всё сработало. Не иначе, как Создатель был на нашей стороне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас, сидя в крошечном домике на самой границе между Антивой и Ривейном, я все еще с ужасом вспоминаю прошедшее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда кунари решили “очистить” наш город, я понял, что другого шанса может не быть. Ситуация все сильнее выходила из-под контроля, а действия Мередит только настраивали магов против храмовников. И ждать, когда ситуация выльется во что-то похожее на то, что творилось с Киркволлом в тот день, остается не так много, как мне кажется. И дожидаться, пока рванет — не особо хотелось. Но тогда это были просто мысли, абстрактные измышления…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мередит забрала половину храмовников на улицы. Орсино взял небольшой отряд магов для помощи стражникам. Я, как и горстка других, осталась охранять молодежь и самых ненадежных магов. Создатель словно говорил: сейчас! Я оглушил сэра Роберта, охранявшего хранилище амулетов. Удара от своих он не ожидал, потому подпустил меня непозволительно близко. Я знал, где находится амулет Треверса. Сумел за эти годы осторожно выяснить, надеялся, видимо, на что-то. Я схватил его амулет, а с десяток соседних расколошматил. У меня было около четверти часа, пока патруль не пройдет мимо хранилища и не увидит оглушенного Роберта, так что я не теряя времени побежал за Тревсом. Найти его оказалось легко, сложнее было уговорить его бежать без целой кучи магов в придачу. Он даже собирался отказаться вообще от побега. Пришлось угрожать ему его же амулетом. Низко и подло, зато действенно. Я еще по детству помню, каким он порой становился упертым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда добрались до Нижнего города, Киркволл горел. Вы когда-нибудь слышали вопли сгорающих заживо людей? Их полный нечеловеческой боли крик иногда снится мне ночами, вплетаясь в кошмары от лириумных ломок. Странно, конечно, задавать кому-то в собственном дневники вопросы, но до той ночи я понятия не имел о том, что такое ужас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы бежали в сторону лачуг, в которых выросли и провели всё детство, когда Треверс запнулся об отрубленную голову собственной матери. Кровавая дорожка от тела и торчащие кости позвоночника, вонь меди и копоти. Дядюшка Барт нашелся недалеко — обгорелый труп на пороге собственного дома, придавленный черными балками. Нас стошнило прямо там. Выгибало и полоскало, покуда хоть что-то в желудке было. И еще дольше. Крик Джинни я услышал не сразу. Помню, как сквозь пелену вони и ужаса подумал, что у неё неправдоподобно холодные ладони. Когда немного пришел в себя, увидел, что вся она в крови. Свежей, еще не свернувшейся. Она хватала меня за руки и что-то кричала, указывала куда-то руками, а я мог думать только о её мокрой красной рубахе. А потом она дала мне такую затрещину, что в голове зазвенело. Только после этого я увидел, что её, оказывается, преследовали несколько кунари.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До этого меч и щит мне приходилось использовать только на тренировках. И как бы изнурительны они ни были, лицо смерти всегда было где-то далеко-далеко. Мои колени дрожали, а горло все еще сжимали мерзкие спазмы, словно меня вот-вот опять вывернет наизнанку. Но я достал меч. Мои руки дрожали, но я пошел в атаку, шатаясь, как пьяный. Бой совершенно не помню, зато отчетливо помню боль от ранения в бок: кунарийская алебарда пробила доспех и врезалась в плоть, как горячий нож в масло. А потом полыхнуло и оставшихся в живых кунари объял огонь. И самое страшное было в том, что умирали они совершенно молча! Корчились от боли, плоть трескалась, запекалась, пахло как в поварской, когда зажаривали поросят, но тишина стояла оглушающая. Меня опять вырвало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда пришел в себя, Джинни и Тревс тащили меня через клоаку куда-то. Оказалось, моя сестренка тайно работала на контрабандистов и вытащила нас на задворки Рваного берега через их запутанные тоннели. Думаю, только это нас и спасло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дальше были недели бегства на север — в Антиву. И лириумные ломки. Страшные, мучительные. Порой мне казалось, что всё было ошибкой, я должен вернуться обратно, на службу, туда, где есть лириум. До границы Антивы и Ривейна мы шли через самые крошечные города, через самые захудалые деревни и поросшие тракты. В лучшие дни мы с Тревсом охотились. В худшие — меня связывали с кляпом во рту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас, конечно, уже лучше. Боли все еще есть и иногда кошмары такие явные, словно меня заживо свежуют. Но Джинни и Тревс всегда на счету. Ох, совсем забыл написать! Через два месяца, как мы сбежали, Джинни и Тревс поженились. Джинни была такая красивая. И пусть платье было куплено на самой захолустной ярмарке, и пусть из украшений на ней был лишь венок из васильков и белого клевера, она все равно была прекрасней всех женщин в мире. Жаль, наши родители не дожили до этого дня. Джинни лишь раз рассказала мне о том, что произошло, но и этого хватило на несколько недель кошмаров. Но она всегда была сильнее чем я, умнее, во всем лучше. Моя маленькая Джинни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже этот дом мы смогли купить только потому, что она смогла переступить через тела родителей, добраться до тайника в горящем доме… Да, пусть ферма крошечная, заброшенная уж лет десять как, поросшая сорной травой, и дому нужен хороший ремонт, но тут мы можем быть счастливы. Возможно, я тоже влюблюсь в какую-нибудь дочь пастуха, мы поженимся и заведем кучу сорванцов. Я не знаю, что нас ждет впереди, но здесь мы СВОБОДНЫ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пора бы мне ложиться спать, завтра у нас с Тревсом сложный день — нужно залатать крышу в нескольких местах, пока не начались настоящие холода.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>